Computerized data modeling may be used to facilitate a better understanding of large sets of data. Applications of data modeling techniques are broad, and may include the areas of finance, insurance, healthcare, education, and more. While gathering information is one challenge in creating an analytics model, an equally important challenge is the way in which information is presented so that it is useful.